User talk:Nectaria
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DQIX - Sterling.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheHungrySage (talk) 21:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Image Can you upload a transparent image of this image under the name, DQIV - Meena. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I hope we... Can still speak. Can we because I saw that X said to you that you should cut on the talking to me or something similar to that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, Energy X told me that I should talk less with you because you didn't learn many things from your mistakes. The problem is that Shockstorm still thinks that you continue ignoring the rules and continue making the same mistakes like when you moved some pages. Sigh, I'm still worrying about you because I still want you to come back on Pokemon Wikia but you're still blocked :(. Do you think it's weird that an admin (me) is worried about a rollbacker user (you) being blocked by another admin (Shockstorm) or not :(? Sigh, just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :No I don't really since we are friends. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:00, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean? Did you mean that you have no problem with me being worried about your block? Well, *sobs* I'm so glad that we're still friends because I thought that you didn't care about me anymore ;_; *wiping a few tears*. It's great to see that you still sending messages to me. Have you noticed that Pikachu700 keep creating sockpuppet accounts? What do you think of me blocking some of his sockpuppets? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 09:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I have no problem with you being worried about my block and I noticed he created more accounts... I think you should talk to one of his accounts on why he creates more accounts and that it can get him into deep water if he carries on and that his IP could be permanently blocked... FOREVER. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, he created so many sockpuppet accounts. The problem is that his original account is not blocked in all wikis yet. Same with his IP too. I agree that both his original account and his IP should be blocked forever. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to send a message to one of his sockpuppet account because he will send an annoying message and he will make fun of me. One of his sockpuppet sent me a message where he called me a "crybaby" and a "loser" and that made so angry >:(. He is the REAL loser not me >:(. Of course I removed that message. Have seen the messages that I sent to Shockstorm about blocking sockpuppets? What do you think of those messages? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 10:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. The messages you sent to Shock are good. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? I thought that you were upset that I sent those messages to Shockstorm because you're not friend with him anymore. OK, see you later. Nectaria (talk) 11:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not upset at all. Speak to you later :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:51, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Unsigned template Can you create the Unsigned template and everything else that makes it work since I feel that I will do something wrong. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, can you please tell to an admin to create it instead? It's weird that this wiki don't have a unsigned template yet. I noticed that you came back to Pokemon Wikia to send a reply to Lordranged7 in your talk page. I thought that Shockstorm blocked you to talk with other users 0_0. Sorry if this question is a little silly but do you think that I'm a kind admin or a rude admin :(? I'm afraid that most fans will thought that I'm a rude admin because of the blocks and the warning messages that I gave to them :(. Sigh, Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 22:44, March 4, 2015 (UTC)